


Let me make you feel good

by legendofthedwelf



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, Kihyun is a caring boyfriend, Kihyun really loves Changkyun's butt, M/M, Morning Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Rimming, Smut, This was supposed to be soft, changki rise, is this mature or explicit idk, other members are mentioned, they are cute okay, who doesn't tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-27
Updated: 2018-06-27
Packaged: 2019-05-29 12:49:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15073511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/legendofthedwelf/pseuds/legendofthedwelf
Summary: Just a soft morning in the dorm with Kihyun loving his boyfriend's butt.





	Let me make you feel good

**Author's Note:**

> I actually wanted to publish something else today, but my beta is busy so there were no edits made yet. Not that I would actually let her beta this, I’d rather die.

Kihyun went back into the room he shared with Minhyuk, Jooheon and Changkyun. With Hyunwoo and Hoseok in the living room, talking about choreographies, and Jooheon, Minhyuk and Hyungwon on a not-ice cream not-date, Kihyun figured he can spend some undisturbed time with their maknae. 

Entering the room, Changkyun was still laying on his stomach, head buried in his pillow and sheets kicked hazardly away from his body. Kihyun felt a rush of affection at the sight. 

He stood on Minhyuk's bed, using it as leverage to be at eye level with Changkyun's sleeping face. The boy was without makeup, face flushed with sleep, scars on his cheeks soft in the morning light. Kihyun always felt the need to kiss them when he saw them, but they are Changkyun's only anxiety inducing point concerning his looks, which is why he always got self-conscious whenever Kihyun paid attention to them. Though it won't ever stop the older man from doing so. 

Bending down, he pressed a soft and gentle kiss on one of Changkyun's visible cheeks, nuzzling the skin slightly. Changkyun made a small whiny sound and scrunched up his nose. Kihyun laughed quietly and pressed a kiss to his nose, then the space between his furrowed eyebrows. 

Changkyun turned his head away, baring the back of his neck which promptly received a kiss as well. It produced a giggle, one of the sounds that Kihyun loved the most from the younger. 

“Wake up, Changkyunnie.”

“Don’ wannaaa~!”

Kihyun glanced at where Changkyun's shirt had ridden up, exposing his boxer-clad butt, giving him an idea. 

“Fine, don't get up. But be aware of what consequences that might have~” he sing-songed.

Changkyun turned back slightly, peeking one eye open to stare at Kihyun. 

“...what do you mean?” 

“Your ass looks very delectable in the morning, Kyunnie.” 

Changkyun stared some more, before he broke out in shy giggles and turned his face back into the pillow. 

“Hyuuuung!” His cry was muffled and Kihyun felt very stupidly in love.

“Don't be shy, it's the truth. May I take a closer look?“

“You may NOT!” 

He nipped at one very red ear. Changkyun squealed.

“Stop, I'm serious! I know what you want to do, but I won't let you! “

“How are you always so embarrassed by this, when you literally beg for my co-?” 

Changkyun had pressed his pillow into Kihyun's face, cutting him off and laughing, still with a red face. 

“Now I definitely WON'T let you do that!” 

Kihyun pulled the hand holding the pillow away, bringing his face closer to Changkyun's and kissed him softly on the lips. 

“Please, Changkyun? Please let me make you feel good baby.” 

Changkyun let himself be kissed and gently pushed down, ears still furiously red and eyes not looking at Kihyun at all. 

“But the others…” 

Kihyun already swung himself onto the bed, way too eager and enthusiastic so early in the morning. 

“Just roll back on your stomach. You've got your pillow, that's enough to muffle your cries.” 

Changkyun attempted to hit him again, embarrassed by the truth, but Kihyun had already pulled down his boxers. His soft hands guided him back into a comfortable position, and Changkyun hoped that he wouldn't be too loud. 

“You're gorgeous baby, you need to let me do this for you more often.” 

Changkyun just made a protesting sound into the pillow. 

Kihyun softly caressed his butt cheeks, loving that they are so smooth and soft and warm. He just knew Changkyun's face was a deep red and his eyes were clenched shut, always so endearingly embarrassed by Kihyun's infatuation with his butt. Admittedly, the other members love it as well, and they are way more obvious about it in front of the fans, but they are not Kihyun wanting to rim him first thing in the morning either. 

Changkyun had once rimmed Kihyun out of the blue, when Kihyun had been busy for weeks with an OST, university and also their own album recordings. He had been downright exhausted, not being able to cook or clean, barely staying on his feet. Changkyun had laid him down and given him his best orgasms in his entire life. Ever since Kihyun was determined to give him the same experience (even though he was spoiling the maknae way too much already) but Changkyun was, for some reason, so damn shy about getting rimmed himself that he almost always finds an escape.  
Right now, though, he was here under Kihyun's hands, more pliant than Kihyun could remember him ever being in this position, though trembling slightly, his nerves straining the more Kihyun just looked at his butt without doing anything more than caressing it. Kihyun wanted him relaxed. Wanted him relaxed and wanting and whimpering. 

His hands gently but firmly grabbed Changkyun's cheeks, lightly spreading them, and Changkyun just started his protest of “Ki-” when Kihyun dipped his head and layed his tongue full on Changkyun's hole. 

The rapper smashed his face into his pillow, body tense all over and that simply wouldn't do. Kihyun licked lightly, once, twice, just to see Changkyun twitch, before he really started. 

Once in a while they discuss as a group sex and kinks, especially ever since Changkyun and Kihyun became more or less officially a couple. Rimming was mentioned once and immediately shut down as something they don't talk about, Minhyuk giggling madly at Jooheon’s scandalized expression. But Kihyun could find several reason why he liked it so much, the power, the feel, but mostly he would talk about Changkyun's reactions because the boy was so damn sensitive.

Changkyun squirmed and writhed on the bed, moans muffled by the pillow, hands scrambling to hold onto everything at once, legs kicking up. It was so cute and endearing, that Kihyun just really wanted to tie him down one day and overwhelm him until he really was delirious with pleasure. Until then though he hooked one arm under one of Changkyun's flailing thighs, the other hand keeping him spread, and started spearing his tongue into the body in his grasp. 

Changkyun whined. 

He licked into him, deliberately covering his hole and taint with spit, ignoring the movement of Changkyun's hips indicating his hard dick. Kihyun supposed that one reason why Changkyun didn't like getting rimmed is because he came undone so very very quickly. 

“H-, hhh-, hyuuuung…”

Kihyun hummed in acknowledgement and moved one finger closer to Changkyun's hole, lightly spreading it to give himself more access. 

“Hyung, please!” 

“Hmm?” 

Kihyun paid him no mind, his tongue finding his heat and wanting to get deeper. By now Kihyun had made a huge mess, Changkyun's hole almost dripping in spit (they had to change the sheets anyway) and he started inserting one finger to get his tongue deeper. 

“Hnnnnnhyung, wait, I, I'm gonna, aaah…” 

Changkyun rocked his hips forward once as Kihyun drew back for a bit, finger still inside, moans louder because his head slipped off the pillow. Kihyun freed the thigh he was holding down to get his arm back and slipped that beneath Changkyun's body to find his dick, dripping and rock hard. 

“Changkyunnie…” Kihyun teased, encircling the hard length. The younger moaned, twisting his body slightly trying to get away from the hands stimulating him further. Kihyun's grip tightened around him and he plunged his tongue back into his hole, finger searching and prodding around until- 

“Hyung!” Changkyun shrieked, managing to muffle the end of it into the pillow again. Kihyun chuckled and did it again, brushing his prostate and sucking on his rim just to hear Changkyun screech again. His other hand was tight at the base of the younger’s cock, not wanting him to cum despite the adorable whines and moans. Or maybe even because of them because Kihyun felt drunk off the noises Changkyun made and right now really didn't want him to stop.

Changkyun had taken to biting his pillow, upper body twisted to the side as his arms hug the pillow close to his face. Kihyun still has a tight grip on his dick, occasionally pumping just to torture him a bit, and by now he had three fingers inside Changkyun, using them when his mouth got sore and tired. 

Changkyun was babbling a stream of “Please let me come, hyung, please please please let me come” and Kihyun felt a little bit bad for stimulating him so much.

He raised himself up and laid down next to Changkyun, facing him, hands still on his body but not moving anymore. 

“Baby, how are you doing?” 

After a few moments Changkyun managed to stop biting the pillow and moved it away enough to peek at Kihyun, panting slightly.

“Where…where do you take the energy for this much from?” His speech was slurred, words choppy, and Kihyun was so endeared by the sight of Changkyun totally wrecked by him. 

“Because I really like making a mess out of you,” he replied fondly, giggling and kissing Changkyun's pout. 

“Please, hyung…”

“Alright, I promise. But bear it for a little while longer, okay?” 

Changkyun made a protesting sound but didn't move away, letting Kihyun press kisses all over his face, slowly travelling over his neck and shoulders. Kihyun was very tempted to suck his nipples because it made Changkyun sensitive in a completely different way, but he had tortured the kid too much already for one morning. 

He contemplated a blow job for a second, but he came here for a rim job and he was determined to finish Changkyun off with one. 

Going back to his previous position Kihyun turned Changkyun’s lower body back down and raised him slightly up to his knees. His legs were shaking, barely able to support him and Kihyun felt another rush of affection surge through him. He really, really had a thing for thoroughly wrecking Changkyun. 

He spread his finger as wide as he could and plunged his tongue right back in, going as deep as he could. He his jaw ached but he ignored it, his other hand pumping up and down Changkyun's dick. Technically he could come untouched from rimming alone, but he would definitely scream and Kihyun was pretty sure their two eldest members were still in the dorm. 

Changkyun was a mess, mashing his face into the pillow, one hand going to Kihyun's hair when Kihyun felt him going tense. He latched onto his rim again and sucked once, hard.

Changkyun came with a drawn-out, muffled whine, the hand in Kihyun's hair scrambling in the strands, legs tense and back arched. 

Kihyun felt very proud and happy as he retracted his hands and flopped down next to the heaving body. It took Changkyun quite a while to come down from the high of an orgasm and he had overwhelmed the boy this much so early in the morning. 

Changkyun weakly raised his pillow to throw it at Kihyun but it flopped sadly away because his arms didn't have any strength in them. Kihyun laughed quietly and brushed his sweaty hair away from his face. 

“You okay?” 

Changkyun attempted a glare but in the end nuzzled into Kihyun's hand, humming in agreement. Kihyun scooted closer and pecked him on the lips. 

They laid like this for a while, just staring at each other, basking in the morning light streaming in from the window. Softly voices could be heard from the living room. Ah, Kihyun thought, Hyunwoo-hyung and Hoseok-hyung are still here. Changkyun slightly turned his head into the pillow, ears red, obviously thinking the same and Kihyun giggled. 

Suddenly Changkyun shoot up, only to collapse onto Kihyun because his arms didn't support him properly yet. 

“Changkyun, what-”

“Hyung, did you come?!” 

Kihyun giggled again at the scandalized tone in Changkyun's voice and slowly pushed himself into a sitting position to mirror Changkyun’s.

“Don't worry about it.”

“You didn't?!?”

“Changkyun, it's fine, really-”

“It's not, hyung, I'll blow you in the shower!” 

Changkyun's face was right in front of Kihyun's, eyes glinting determinedly and now it was Kihyun's turn to blush. They are somehow back to their usual dynamic; as soon as they moved away from the topic of rimming Changkyun had no hesitations about voicing what he wanted. 

Changkyun was trying to get down the ladder and Kihyun already saw him falling down with his shaky limbs, so he tried to shake off his anticipation and dove just in time to prevent Changkyun from falling and cracking his head open. 

(“Changkyun, you were so loud this morning the entire building could hear you. Did Kihyun rim you again?”  
A few broken plates and a lot of horrified screeching and blushing later, Minhyuk revealed that they didn’t actually hear a thing, he just had a bet going on with Jooheon and Hyungwon that Kihyun would surely wake up Changkyun in a special way and had bet on rimming. Hyungwon bet on only a blow job and lost. Jooheon couldn't look his friend in the eye for the rest of the evening and Changkyun vowed to get revenge on Kihyun as soon as he could.)

**Author's Note:**

> I partially figured out AO3 formatting, so yay to me. I think this makes it easier to read. 
> 
> Feel free to not succumb to creators' call of checking out their messy social accounts.
> 
>  
> 
> [tumblr](https://ki-chang.tumblr.com)   
>  [twitter](https://twitter.com/nakama284)


End file.
